1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to taxidermy and the mounting of animal antlers and more particularly pertains to a shed antler mounting kit which may be employed to mount antlers shed by deer and other animals in an aesthetically pleasing manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wall mounting kits is known in the prior art. More specifically, wall mounting kits heretofore devised and utilized for mounting antlers of various animals are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for a shed antler mounting kit in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,865 to Nowlan discloses an adjustable antler hanger bracket comprising an L-shaped bracket devised for mounting an adult male deer's skull with antlers attached. There is no provision in the Nowlan invention for mounting shed antlers or antlers without a skull member. The present invention is devised to enable mounting of antlers without a skull and is furthermore directed toward improving the display of collected shed antlers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,440 to Dotzman a trophy mount is disclosed. The Dotzman invention is applicable to mounting of antlers wherein the antlers have been removed from an animal in a substantially precise fashion. The present invention does not involve the removal of antlers from an animal and is directed toward improving the display of antlers shed by animals during natural life cycles.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 269,448 to Fisher et al. the ornamental design of a model skull is described comprising a substantially humanoid skull character having simplified mandibular and cranial portions and a substantially accurate dentition. There is no provision for mounting animal antlers for display in the Fisher et al. invention. The present invention comprises a mounting for shed antlers and includes a model animal skull but is devoid of an human model skull.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,323 to Johnson a horned animal head mannikin is disclosed having a recessed flat skull surface between upstanding front and rear walls with a domed ridge disposed therein. A disadvantage in this prior art lies in a lack of provision for fastening shed antlers upon the animal mannikin for the purpose of displaying the antlers as a wall hanging. The present invention is devised for displaying shed antlers upon an artificial animal skull as a wall hanging.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,630 to Mackey et al. discloses a trophy support column. The disclosure teaches a support column for a trophy comprising two parts. The disclosure makes no provision for simulating an antler bearing animal skull. Furthermore, there are no provisions for affixing shed antlers thereupon. The present invention comprises a wall hanging mounting for shed antlers with a model animal skull to which the shed antlers are affixed.
In this respect, the shed antler mounting kit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of displaying collected shed antlers as affixed to a simulated animal skull.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved antler mounting kits which can be employed to display shed antler collections. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to improve mounted antler displays. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.